The use of silicone as a conditioning agent is already known in the art and is commonly used. It is therefore a need for the hair treatment affecting the clean feel of the hair.
The conditioning agents most commonly used to date in shampoos are cationic polymers, silicones and/or silicone derivatives which, in effect, impart to washed, dry or wet hair an ease of disentangling, softness and a smoothness which are markedly enhanced in comparison to what can be obtained with corresponding cleansing compositions which do not contain them. In addition, the silicones and/or silicone derivatives is in the form of emulsion for the best performance results.
There are few prior art that describes the silicone in the personal care composition: In WO2012152723A1 teaches about the use of a hair treatment composition to provide selective conditioning benefits to damaged hair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,280B2 describes a hair treatment composition containing a silicone component comprising droplets of silicone blend, the silicone blend comprising (i) from 50 to 95% by weight of the silicone component of a first silicone having a viscosity of at least 100,000 mm2/sec at 25° C., and (ii) from 5 to 50% by weight of the silicone component of a second silicone which is functionalized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,041A describes a detergent and conditioning hair-care compositions comprising, in a cosmetically acceptable medium, (A) a washing base and (B) a conditioning system comprising at least one cationic polymer and a mixture of at least one aminated silicone and at least one insoluble silicone of viscosity less than or equal to 100 Pa·s (100,000 cSt). The composition here is in the form of mixture of liquid and emulsified.
WO1999049836A1 describes an aqueous hair conditioning composition comprising, in addition to water: i) at least one conditioning surfactant, and ii) emulsified particles of an amino functional silicone of the general formula: Si(CH3)3-O—[Si(CH3)2-O-]x-[Si(CH3)(R—NH—CH2CH2NH2)-O-]y-Si(CH3)3 wherein x+y is a number from about 50 to about 500, and wherein R is an alkylene group having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms; in which the amino functional silicone has a mole percent amino functionality of at least 1 mole %.
In US2001000467A1, the invention provides an aqueous shampoo composition comprising, in addition to water: i) at least one surfactant chosen from anionic, nonionic, zwitterionic or amphoteric surfactants or mixtures thereof; ii) an amino functionalized silicone; and iii) emulsified particles of an insoluble, non-amino functionalized silicone, in which the average silicone particle size of the emulsified non-amino functional silicone in the shampoo composition is less than 2 microns. Where, amino functionalized silicone is not in the emulsion.
JP3761440B2 describes a hair cosmetic comprises (A) a surfactant, (B) a polyorganosiloxane with an average polymerization degree of 1,400-2,200, and (C) an amino-modified polyorganosiloxane.
WO03092639A1 describes a hair treatment composition for cleansing and conditioning the hair or scalp containing a cleansing surfactant and a silicone component comprising droplets of silicone blend with a mean diameter greater than 5 micrometers, the silicone blend comprising a first silicone having a viscosity of less than 100,000 mm2sec−1 at 25° C., and a second silicone which is functionalized. The silicone blend with a mean droplet diameter D3,2 of greater than 5 micrometers.
In spite of the recent developments in the field of personal care based on silicone emulsions, products are not satisfactory. The silicone emulsion that is currently being used in the personal care composition is usually having higher viscosity silicone in the emulsion which gives a good smoothness and feel properties but having the disadvantage of heavy feel and build up on the hair and incurs problem during removal from the hair while rinsing. Thus there is a need for a composition having lower viscosity silicone which will have similar good feel and smoothness properties similar to the higher viscosity silicone emulsion and also reduced heavy feel and build up. Also, the emulsions that are used in the personal care application are mainly big blob emulsions and hence the silicone deposition is not very uniform and the desired performance is not achieved. Thus, there is a requirement still at the present time a strong need for new products displaying improved performance with respect to one or more of the cosmetic properties mentioned above.